


how did we get in this mess

by GayGal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy whump, Harry Potter Whump, I tried ok, M/M, Sorta plot, This fic has no concept of a timeline, Whump, also in this fic they found the horcruxes faster, also this fic has a very vauge idea of how magic works, because i wanted whump, comments water my crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGal/pseuds/GayGal
Summary: Why I wrote this fic:1: I like whump, even though i suck at writing it2: I had this idea where one person felt and got the injuries another got but its a spell3: 8th year people are like harry why are you with a death eater and he's like 'fuck off'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	how did we get in this mess

Harry was roughly bound to a pole in the basement. He wasn’t quite sure what he was bound with, but it seemed like it would not break easily. Bloody hell. He couldn’t believe this. Well, actually, he could. The search for the Horcruxes had been going so well, something was bound to happen. And here he was. Tied up in the basement of the Malfoy manor. Time passed slowly. There were no windows or clocks. Soon his eyes started drooping, so he awkwardly tried to lie down without ruining his glasses. Fortunately, his glasses were still in pretty good shape when he woke up. At some point, someone gave him some food and a glass of water. It seemed like the day had started. Some death eaters would pass by Harry while going to get something. Seeing as they were wizards, he assumed it was just an excuse for them to kick Harry as they walked by, which, one, ow; and two, talk about kicking him while he was down. The day passed slowly. By the end, his chest and legs had a good number of bruises. He had started to drift off when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to look and realized that...fuck. It was Draco. But instead of taunting him, or kicking him, or anything else, Harry would have expected, he handed Harry a small roll of bread. He looked at him questioningly, and Draco put a finger to his lips before quietly slipping from the room. The bread was sweet and soft and was so good. The next day passed, with more death eater coming to hit or kick him because they could. But to his surprise, later that day Draco was dragged down the stairs. Harry couldn’t tell who it was, but had more pressing questions, like, WHY WAS DRACO MALFOY BEING TIED TO A POLE NEAR HIM. The death eater left, leaving Draco to struggle against his bonds.  
“It’s no use,” Harry said sadly, “I tried everything I could think of.”  
“Which obviously isn’t much,” Draco responded snarkily.  
“Fine, be that way. But why the bloody hell are you, a Malfoy tied up down here?”  
“No good deed goes unpunished. I’ve been trying to secretly help you and some of the other prisoners, but I guess that puts me on the same level as filth like you.”  
“Other prisoners?”  
“Wow, you are so dense. Of course, you aren’t the only prisoner. They just decided to keep you separate from everyone, seeing as your the symbol of hope or whatever.” Harry’s head was spinning. How many others were captured? Where were they? He wanted to bother Draco more, but even he could tell now was not the time. He slouched in his bonds, trying to think of a way out. Nothing came.


End file.
